


Старый злой граф

by Lunar_the_tramp



Category: Hotel Transylvania (Movies)
Genre: Curtain Fic, Drabble, Father-Son Relationship, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 09:47:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25468771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunar_the_tramp/pseuds/Lunar_the_tramp
Summary: Может, пригласим на день рождения Дениски дедушку?
Kudos: 3





	Старый злой граф

— Может, пригласим на день рождения Дениски дедушку?  
Дракула, только что отпивший изрядный глоток «Густоквашино», чуть не захлебнулся:  
— Что-о-о?! Ни за что!  
— Но пап, он ещё ни разу не видел своего правнука! — В голосе Мэйвис звучал некоторый упрёк. — Это неправильно.  
— Это правильно. Папа не любит людей, скажи, что он сделает, узнав, что твой муж — один из них?  
Мэйвис задумалась. Потом подняла голову и убеждённо произнесла:  
— Он поймёт.  
— Не поймёт, поверь.  
— И всё-таки стоит хоть раз пригласить его. Как-никак, Влад — часть нашей семьи.  
Дракула глубоко вздохнул и снова уткнулся в документы:  
— Делай, как пожелаешь, раз уж моё мнение больше никого не волнует.

***

— И это старый злой граф? — недоумевала Мэйвис, глядя на деда, который вдохновенно играл с Денисычем.  
Дракула лишь пожал плечами, тоже в душе порядком изумлённый:  
— Похоже, он твёрдо уверился, что хоть правнук, а не муж внучки, станет настоящим вампиром.


End file.
